


that will be chill

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: There is a boy in the doctor’s office just about every time Even goes in for his appointment. A boy with green eyes and unruly blonde hair under a snapback.
*Even and Isak meet in a doctor's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the word crazy is thrown around when talking about mental illness.

There is a boy in the doctor’s office just about every time Even goes in for his appointment. A boy with green eyes and unruly blonde hair under a snapback.

Even, who has been in his own lonely world since before his… _episode_  at school and ever since as he and his doctor try to figure out what combination of drugs will correct his path back to some sort of normalcy, notices the boy right away.

It’s proof of how attention-grabbing the boy is, even without him meaning too.

Even doesn’t say anything the first three visit he sees the boy, he just watches him from underneath his eyelashes, studies him as he fidgets with his clothes, opens and closes his phone multiple times, bite down on his bottom lip and he squints at his screen. Even watches as the boy’s eyes scans the room and forces himself not to react whenever it lands on him for a moment before moving on, only to land on him again seconds later. It’s the first time in months that Even feels like smiling when he catches the boy’s gaze and it makes the boy blush.

It’s the fourth visit when he finally says something, he’s starting to feel like his old self, the combination of pills he taking and his visits to his psychiatrist are helping. He likes his doctor, she’s younger than the first one his parents took him to and she doesn’t try to pacify him or tell him he’s going to wake up one day and everything is going to be back to normal. He gets enough of that from his parents and Sonja and though he knows his parents and his now ex-girlfriend mean well, he’s thankful for Dr. Sheth bluntness and the ways she’s honest when she says he’s on a long road. Still, he’s feeling better, good even, and the pretty blonde boy with his cap is back and is sneaking looks at him from across the room, so he opens his mouth and blurts out.

“So, what kind of crazy are you?”

He’d be embarrassed if the boy’s wide-eyed and startled look wasn’t so funny, the boy opens and closes his distracting mouth a few times, but no words come out. Even smiles, wide and full of teeth, it feels like forever since he’s done so.

*

The boy is not crazy. His mother is, he's sitting in the waiting room of the office while she visits with her own doctor.

“Schizophrenia, huh?” Even questions as he moves to sit next to the boy and feels a rush of excitement now that he’s close to him. “That sucks.”

The boy nods as he licks his lips nervously and Even tracks the movement. “Yeah,” he stammers out. “Mostly she quotes the bible and believes we’re related to Donald Trump.”

Even raises an eyebrow at that.

“We’re not.” He rushes to say and Even grins, an amused chuckle passing his lips.

“That’s good.”

He gets a small laugh in return. “Yeah.”

They both quiet down for a moment and Even tries to think of a way to keep the conversation going, but he’s beaten to it.

“What about you?” he’s asked. “What kind of crazy are you?”

Even laughs because it takes guts to throw his words back at him and he appreciates it, plus given where they are it’s not like he needs to hide it.

Instead, he sticks his hand out. “Even Bech Næsheim, bipolar.”

The hand that slides into his, is warm and slightly rough. He likes the feel of it in his own.

“I’m Isak.”

Isak, it’s a pretty name and Even likes the way it sounds in his head. He bets he’d enjoy it rolling off his tongue often, too.

*

“You’ve never heard of Nas?” Even asks incredulous, mockingly. “I don’t know Isak, I’m questioning your 90’s hip-hop lover cred right now.”

“I’ve heard of him,” Isak exclaims, blushing when his voice comes out louder than intended drawing a couple of looks their way. There are more people in the lobby this visit.

“Nas?  _Nas_ , Nas,” Even mocks, repeating the way Isak had said the name moments ago, “Doesn’t sound like it.”

“I have,” Isak insists. “It just took me a moment.”

Even nods teasingly, grinning when Isak huff through a smile of his own. “I believe you.”

“Yeah,” Isak snark back and Even feels a delight from it. “You sound like you do.”

“I do,” Even reassures him and gets a sincerer smile in return, he pauses, taking a calming breath before continuing. “Though maybe we could listen to him sometime, you know, so it doesn’t take you a moment next time someone mentions him.”

He waits as Isak stares at him quietly and he tries to tell himself that he’s not nervous about the answer no matter how much his heartbeat is pounding in his ears.

“Yeah,” Isak says after what feels like forever but really is only a few seconds. “That’d be chill.”

Isak looks down, the way Even has come to realize he does when he’s nervous but Even still catches the smile that is playing across Isak’s lips. Isak misses it but there’s a matching one on Even’s own face.

“Yeah, chill.”

*

“So, you like movies?” Isak asks as he pulls out a piece of gum from a pack before offering some to him.

Even chuckles at the question. “I  _love_  movies, I want to direct someday.”

Isak nods. “That’s cool, what kind of movies do you like?”

Even starts to rattle off all the epic love stories he lives for, trailing off when he notices the blank stare on Isak’s face. “You’ve never heard off any of them, have you?”

Isak tries to bluster through the question but Even stares at him until he finally shakes his head.

“Are the indie films?”

“Pretty Woman, an indie film,” Even laughs. “Oh Isak, it’s a good thing I have come into your life, you need me.”

Isak shrugs with a smile on his face. Even can’t help the hopefulness that fills his chest when Isak doesn’t deny the claim.

“Guess we’ll have to watch some of them sometime,” Isak throws out there casually, his face anything but.

Even feels a softness inside him, it’s been happening more and more, the more he spends his time talking to Isak.

“That’d be chill.”

The smile he gets is blinding.

*

Isak isn’t at the office the next time Even sees his mother, he’s never spoken to her but he has caught them leaving together before and recognizes her.

He isn’t there the time after that either.

Even tries not to let it bother him, but he wonders if he did something wrong.

*

He’s leaving the office on the third visit he’s been to that Isak hasn’t been to when he spots him outside leaning on the side of the building, hunched over, snapback in place.

Even has a moment to study him before Isak notices him. In that moment, he takes in the dark smudge under Isak’s eyes, his hair sticking out more than ever from his cap.

“Hey,” Even says as he comes to stand in front of him.

“Hey,” he gets back and it comes out in a weird mixture of relief and nervousness.

Even tries to reassure him with a smile, because right now Isak looks how Even sometimes feels and Even doesn’t want Isak to ever look or feel like that. “Haven’t seen you in a while, saw your mom, though.”

Isak’s face crumbles at that and Even feels a rush of panic, his arms going around the younger boy before he can stop himself, he’s ready to apologize, not sure his embrace is welcomed when Isak’s arms slip under his, and his hands cling to the fabric of Even’s jacket.

“Dad left my mom and she went even more off the rails,” Isak says, his words muffled into Even’s shirt. “It got so bad, I had to move out too.” He continues, his voice disheartened.

Even reaches up to give the back of Isak’s neck a squeeze and it makes Isak shudder for a moment before he pulls back, but not out of Even’s arm.

“She said she didn’t want me to come with her to her appointments anymore, if I couldn’t stand to live with her, she didn’t need me here either,” Isak says quietly, pained.

“It’s okay,” Even answers and Isak shakes his head. “It is if it wasn’t healthy for you to be there, then it’s for the best. When she’s better, she’ll understand.”

“I don’t want to be that guy who bails,” Isak whispers as he looks at Even, and Even knows there is more than Isak’s mom in that statement.

“You’re not,” Even says with conviction and he believes it. Isak wouldn’t bail on him, if Even needed him he’ll be there. He’s not sure how he knows when he doesn’t know much about Isak outside the doctor’s office and their conversations. But he does know those conversations have come to mean so much to him,  _everything_ , and that can’t be one-sided. “Where are you staying?”

“Rooming with a couple of classmates,” Isak answers. “Dad is helping me pay for it.”

“Okay,” Even answers and they both quiet for a moment.

“Sorry I didn’t come,” Isak says after a moment. “I didn’t want to upset my mom more with my presence, but I didn’t want to disappear on you.”

“It’s okay,” Even repeats and Isak shakes his head again, his hands holding on to Even’s biceps and it’s when Even realizes that they’ve had this whole conversation still in each other’s arm.

“It’s not,” Isak answers. “Everything is a mess, I’m a mess and you don’t need more drama in your life given where we met and you should focus on getting better, not on me, but, I just-“ Isak trails off helplessly, his gaze going to the ground.

Even takes his hand that has been on Isak’s side and brings it to his face, he tilt’s the boy’s face back up to meet his eyes as his hand gives the side of Isak’s face a comforting caress. “Talking to you make me better.”

Isak nods in silent agreement with a shaky but hopeful smile on his face.

Even returns it. “Ever seen Romeo + Juliet?” he asks, shaking his head jokingly when Isak shakes his head no. “Come on, we’ll go to my place and watch it, it will change your life.”

“That will be chill,” Isak answers smiling fully now and Even laughs, because it is, if he gets to have this it will be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop me a prompt. [ tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
